Catatan Petualang
by S.S. Chandelier
Summary: Cerita tentang seorang Petualang. Untuk teman-temanku di EGamesBox Author Lounge, tapi siapapun dipersilahkan menikmatinya
1. Chapter 1

Perjalanan Si Petualang

Part I

Basah.

Yah, dari dulu yang namanya rawa-rawa selalu basah, bukan? Apalagi rawa tempat tumbuhnya banyak serangga aneh seperti Brutal atau Meat Clod, atau bahkan tanaman tidak jelas seperti Anabola Cyst. Walau begitu, rawa-rawa seperti ini telah menjadi saksi atas perjuangan para patriot Cora.

Kinipun ia tengah menyaksikan dua orang patriot Corite muda bertempur untuk hidup mereka, dan kejayaan.

Cerita ini diambil dari sisi seorang Adventurer muda, Al'astair Revende Lacqueri. Kenapa ia memilih untuk menjadi seorang Adventurer? Karena idolanya, Sheizan Skyline Chandelier, adalah seorang Adventurer. Pertama kali ia melihat idolanya itu di tengah Headquarters Cora, membawa kemenangan dalam Chip War pada Accretia. Ia dikelilingi tiga orang wanita yang selalu bersama dengannya. Mereka berempat adalah tumpuan bangsa saat itu.

Saat ini, masa-masa kejayaan itu sudah tiada. Keempat orang itu tidak lagi ada di sini. Kekuatan yang awalnya sempat bergeser ke Holy Alliance, kembali bergeser kedalam keseimbangan.

Dan tirai pun dibuka…

"Uwooo!" *fwap!* Sebuah anak panah dari Beam melesat menembus udara dingin di Rawa Tua, Numerus. Panah tersebut membelah udara dengan indahnya sebelum mendarat di abdomen Brutal Ace yang berada 15 meter dari sang pemilik busur.

"Hyah!" 10 meter di sebelah kiri Brutal Ace, seorang Warlock merapal mantra, menembakkan sebuah Fireball yang berangkat menuju kepala Brutal Ace itu. Brutal Ace, yang hanya terpaku pada si pemanah, tidak menyadari kalau sebuah bola api seukuran kepalan tangan sedang menuju kepalanya. Ledakan tak terhindarkan lagi. Bola api itu menghantam telak mata kirinya.

Meski matanya terbakar dan abdomennya terpanah, Brutal Ace belum menyerah. Tubuhnya yang besar diciptakan untuk menjadi jauh lebih kuat dibanding Brutal biasa yang bakal hancur hanya dengan sedikit serangan. Mereka diciptakan untuk menjadi 'Ace' diantara monster-monster sejenis. Mereka tangguh, dan tidak mudah dijatuhkan.

Brutal itu masih berjalan menuju sang pemanah.

"Al! Lari, tapi jangan kabur!" teriak sang Warlock. Al'astair membalasnya sambil menyarungkan busurnya. "Nggak perlu disuruh juga gw udah mau lari! Sayangnya gw nggak bisa kabur walau gw mau."

Warlock itu tersenyum masam. Memang, dia sih yang mengajak Al'astair kemari, jadi dia bertanggung jawab terhadap Al'astair. Apalagi, dia _baru kemarin _menjadi seorang Adventurer…

"Tahan dia sebentar! Kau bisa Constrict, kan?"

"Cuma 10 detik, Wine!" Al'astair merapal mantra pendek, kemudian menunjuk si Brutal Ace dengan tangan kanannya. Seketika Brutal Ace itu terdiam, kakinya tidak bisa bergerak walaupun ia mencoba mengangkatnya kuat-kuat. Sang Warlock yang dipanggil Wine kemudian merapal mantra tingkat tinggi 'Blaze Pearl'.

"_O Spirits of Fire, rain down upon my enemy. Blaze Pearl!_"

Brutal yang tidak bisa bergerak itu kemudian dihujani puluhan bola-bola api kecil yang memiliki intensitas tinggi. Bola-bola api kecil itu membakar begitu kuat sehingga bahkan setelah jatuh ke rawa pun ia menguapkan air yang ada di rawa.

Brutal itu mengerang kepanasan. Tubuhnya menggeliat-geliat seperti serangga yang sedang kebakaran (Sebenarnya memang serangga yang kebakaran). Tiba-tiba, tali tak terlihat yang mengikat tubuhnya, putus. Wine yang tengah merapal mantra lain melompat mundur.

"Oi, katanya 10 detik?"protes Wine pada Al'astair.

"Sori, aku nggak pernah make Constrict ke Ace macam begini, jadi nggak tahu kalau efeknya Cuma segini lama." Jawab Al'astair enteng. DIbalik suaranya yang enteng itu, ia sudah menarik anak panah di busurnya, dan anak panahnya bercahaya keunguan.

"Kebetulan sekali, yang ini juga sudah selesai. DESTRUCTIVE SHOT!" Sebuah tembakan yang terisi Force terkompresi dilontarkan dari Beam Siege Bow milik Al'astair dan mendarat di sebelah panah yang ia tembakkan sebelumnya. Brutal itu berhenti bergerak sementara, sebelum tersungkur di tanah.

"Sip, saatnya panen, panen…" Al'astair mendekati bangkai Brutal itu dengan cepat, sementara Wine mendekatinya dengan hati-hati. Ia masih siap meluncurkan Force jika Brutal itu tiba-tiba bergerak.

Sampai Al'astair mengambil barang-barang yang dijatuhkan Brutal Ace itu, bagaimanapun, tidak terjadi apa-apa, dan Wine pun menurutnkan penjagaannya.

"_Aku terlalu khawatir"_ piker Wine dalam hati, kemudian dia duduk, membiarkan Al'astair yang mengambil semuanya.

"Kau tidak ambil?"

"Kau lupa? Kita sudah set sistem pembagian barang ke 'random'. Setelah masuk ke penyimpanan portabel milikmu, beberapa dari benda bakal pindah ke tasku sendiri. Jadi, ngapain susah-susah?

"Grr…." Al'astair menggeram, tapi tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain mengambili barang-barang yang terjatuh di tanah.

Setelah semua barang di tanah akhirnya terambil, Al'astair dan Wine beristirahat.

"Al, kau tidak ada niat bercukur?" tanya Wine setelah melirik Al.

"Hm? Tidak. Kenapa?"

"Wajahmu itu seperti wajah orang tua. Cukur lah…"

"Mager."

"Begitu saja mager, bagaimana kalau disuruh Chip War…"

"Oh, kalau Chip War beda urusan" ujar Al'astair, seringai muncul di wajahnya. Wine hanya geleng-geleng dan mengangkat bahunya.

Mereka berdua beristirahat sebentar, bahu keduanya bersandar di kaki Drizzle Vale. Tidak ada dari keduanya yang mengajak bicara. Al'astair karena pikirannya melayang-layang, Wine karena tahu pikiran Al'astair sedang melayang-layang dan ia sendiri tidak punya bahan pembicaraan.

Karena tidak tahu apa yang mesti dibicarakan, Wine berdiri dan kemudian celingak-celinguk untuk mencari Brutal Ace lain yang mungkin muncul, tapi di sudut pandangnya, ia melihat sesuatu yang lain.

"…Hng?"

Sesuatu yang tinggi dan berwarna hitam masuk ke medan pandangannya, walau ia tak dapat melihatnya dengan jelas.

"…cebol?" gumamnya pelan. Tentu saja yang ia maksud sebenarnya adalah 'Black Massive Armor Unit Bellato Union'. "Tapi terlalu…kurus…" ia bergumam lagi. Tanpa melepas pandangannya ke benda hitam di kejauhan itu, ia menepuk punggung Al yang masih duduk di sebelahnya.

"Al, bisa lihat jauh kan? Yang hitam itu, MAU bukan?"

Al'astair yang tersadar oleh tepukan Wine berdiri dan memfokuskan pandangannya. Matanya membelalak, jelas kaget.

"Benar, itu MAU?" tanya Wine lagi.

"Nope…" Al'astair menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat, sepertinya ingin memastikan ia berdelusi atau tidak sebelum ia melihat lagi benda hitam itu.

"Itu… Passer Beta."

-End of Part I-


	2. Chapter 2

Perjalanan Petualang

Part II

"…Kamu sedang bercanda? Atau demam?" Wine bertanya dengan ekspresi mengkhawatirkan seseorang.

"Serius ini."

"Masa…"

Passer Beta itu berjalan semakin dekat, dan semakin jelas terlihat oleh Wine.

"…Huh." Ujarnya singkat.

"Oi, apa nggak sebaiknya kita lapor kalau kita lihat Passer Beta di Numerus?" tanya Al'astair.

"Memang ada yang bakal percaya?"

Al'astair tidak bisa menjawab 'ya' ke pertanyaan itu. Passer Beta hanya berkeliaran di Ether, tempat yang BUKAN MAIN JAUHNYA dari Numerus. Mereka harus pakai pesawat lah, lewat barisan pegunungan lah, apalagi Ether melayang-layang di langit. Tidak mungkin ada Passer Beta yang bisa jalan sendiri ke tempat sejauh Numerus.

"Jadi, kita serang?" tanya Al'astair.

"Nggak, awasi dulu." Wine mengangkat tangannya, kemudian menunjuk tanjakan memasuki Drizzle Vale. "Kalau aku mungkin nggak bisa melihatnya dari sana, kalau kamu pasti bisa. Kita awasi dari sana saja.

Al'astair dan Wine berjalan perlahan menuju tanjakan memasuki Drizzle Vale dan bersembunyi disitu menghindari jarak pandang Passer Beta.

Sebenarnya, bukannya mereka tidak dapat mengalahkan Passer Beta itu. Mereka sudah pernah 'dilempar' ke Ether dan dikerubungi belasan Passer serta Hobo. Kalau mereka mau, Passer itu bisa dengan mudah mereka libas berdua. Tapi keanehan fenomena ini membuat mereka ragu tentang apa yang mesti mereka lakukan.

"Lapor ketua guild, gimana?" tanya Al'astair.

"Jangan, mengingat suaranya aku mual. Tapi selain dia nggak ada yang bisa dipanggil, ya?"

"Anggota guild yang lain sedang rehat setelah Guild War kemarin. Mereka… di Ether."

"…panggil dia." Ujar Wine lemas seraya memasang facepalm.

"Okay… "

…

"_WOI! KALIAN KEMANA KEMAREN! Nggak ikut Guild War…"_

"Iya deh, Fel, maaf, maaf… Ada sesuatu yang menarik nih sekarang, di Drizzle Vale."

"_Mesti kesana sekarang?"_

"Ya, kalau terlambat, akan kelewatan."

"…_awas saja kalau sebenarnya nggak ada apa-apa. 5 menit."_

"5 Menit katanya." Ujar Al'astair sembari menutup komunikatornya.

"Pasti lagi di Headquarters."

"Memangnya bisa kemari secepat itu?"

"Dia dapat booster kemarin, makanya moodnya tidak jelek."

"Kau tahu banyak kalau mengenai Felis, ya?"

Al'astair berhasil mengelak sesaat sebelum Sickle Staff Type C milik Wine menghantam kepalanya.

"Cih, sepatu +4 Mercy." Desis Wine sebelum kembali memperhatikan si Passer Beta.

Passer Beta itu masih celingak-celinguk ditengah Rawa Tua. Sepertinya ia hanya berjalan-jalan tak jelas. Sekitar lima menit kemudian, Felicia, ketua guild mereka, muncul membawa Sickle Staff Type B. Wine dan Al'astair tak bicara apa-apa, hanya menunjuk Passer Beta itu dengan telunjuk mereka.

". . .g…gimana caranya?" ujarnya tak percaya.

"Hei, kita harus gimana? Masa kita menonton saja? Kalau nanti ada pemula datang gimana?" tanya Al'astair lagi.

"ARRRRGHHH… kamu kebanyakan nanya dari tadi, Al…" seru Wine dengan suara penuh frustasi."

"Udah, udah! Sekarang, mending kita tangkap saja." Seru Felis melerai keduanya.

"Caranya? Lagipula, kalau sudah ditangkap, bagaimana cara membawanya?"

"Makanya, jangan tanya terus, dengar dulu!"

Felis berjongkok dan perlahan menjelaskan rencananya. Kurang dari semenit kemudian, mereka sudah berdiri dan bersiap dengan senjatanya masing-masing.

"Ingat, kalau sampai tembakanmu nyasar, keluar guild."

"HAH!?" Al'astair bergidik ngeri mendengar ancaman Felis.

"Okay? Dengan hitunganku… Satu…. Dua…" Felis mengambil nafas panjang sebelum berteriak "TIGA!" Ketiganya melesat menuju Passer Beta yang berada sendirian ditengah rawa. Berbeda dengan Passer Alpha yang agak lambat dan tidak begitu kuat, respon Passer Beta jauh lebih cepat, dan serangannya jauh lebih kuat. Ia membawa dua Gatling Gun di sebelah kanan dan kiri tubuhnya.

Al'astair mengayunkan tangannya dan menunjuk Passer Beta yang kini berada 10 meter didepannya. Dengan cepat, Passer Beta itu tidak dapat bergerak. Tapi gatling gun di sisi tubuhnya masih terus memuntahkan peluru.

Ketika perhatian Passer Beta itu teralih pada Al'astair yang pertama kali menyerangnya, Felis dan Wine bersamaan menembakkan mantra pada gatling gun yang terus berputar. Dengan AI yang deprogram untuk menyerang hanya satu musuh pada satu waktu, Passer Beta itu tidak menyadari dua buah bola api yang melesat menuju bagian tubuhnya.

*BLAR!* Dua buah ledakan berbunyi bersamaan, gatling gun yang sejak dari berputar tanpa kehabisan peluru kini sunyi senyap. Ketika Passer Beta itu sadar ia tidak punya senjata lagi, ia menerjang Al'astair, mencoba untuk menginjaknya.

Sayangnya, seorang Ranger dengan sepatu +4 Mercy punya hindaran yang jauh dibanding rata-rata orang lain. Al'astair dengan mulus menghindari kaki Passer itu dan menembak sendi yang ada di kedua kakinya dengan Fast Shot. Tembakan itu berhasil membuat salah satu sendi kakinya macet dan tidak dapat digerakkan lagi. Sialnya, sendi satunya lagi masih dapat bergerak walau sangat terbatas. Passer itu susah payah bergerak dan jatuh ke tanah.

"_Kalau sendinya macet, kakinya tidak akan bisa bergerak. Kami akan hancurkan senjatanya, kau hanya perlu menembak sendi yang ada di kedua lututnya."_

Kurang lebih itu rencana yang dibuat oleh Felis.

"Kaki yang masih gerak-gerak ini masih perlu dibuat macet juga?"

"Ya, tapi jangan sampai dia meledak." Jawab Felis sambil berjalan mendekati Al'astair dan si Passer.

"Oke, oke…" Al'astair menyarungkan busurnya, mengambil sebuah pisau lempar dari dalam tasnya, kemudian menusukkannya ke bagian penting dari sendi Passer Beta, dan menghancurkan pergerakannya sepenuhnya.

"Sip, kerja bagus…. Sekarang untuk membawanya…" Felis memutar Sickle Staffnya dan menghantamkan ujung bawahnya ke tanah. Ujung tongkat itu menjadi pusat bagi sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna keemasan.

"_O Guard of DECEM, lend thy power to me. Paimon!"_

Dari dalam lingkaran sihir tersebut, keluarlah Paimon, Animus Cora yang punya ketahanan tubuh paling besar.

"Paimon, angkat dia. Kita bawa dia ke Numerus, kemudian kita laporkan kepada anggota dewan."

Dewan, ya? Pikir Al'astair. Terakhir kali dia bertemu dewan secara langsung selain di medan perang adalah…

"Okay, mari kembali ke Numerus Stockade. Jaga Paimonku dari Anabola Cyst atau Naiad Heller yang usil ya." Perintah Felicia pada kedua anggota guildnya. "Yaa-" jawab keduanya datar. Felicia menatap tajam keduanya sebelum mulai bergerak menuju Numerus Stockade.

Mereka menggunakan jalan yang memutar agak jauh untuk menghindari pertemuan yang tak diinginkan dengan monster yang ada di sepanjang jalan. Al'astair dan Wine dengan cepat menghalau monster yang melihat mereka bertiga dan mendekat sementara Felicia dengan akurat memerintahkan Paimonnya untuk bergerak ke daerah yang tidak sering muncul monster.

Kemudian, ia berhenti didepan Al dan Wine, di daerah Hutan Suci.

"Kenapa, Fel?" tanya Wine yang berhenti sangat tepat dibelakang Felicia.

"Itu… s..seperti yang ku…pikirkan?" kata Felicia agak terbata-bata sembari menunjuk tempat didepannya dengan Sickle Staff type B miliknya. Wine melihat arah yang ditunjuk tongkat itu dan mengernyit.

"Y…yea… sepertinya begitu."

Di Hutan Suci, berdiri sebuah… monster besar.

Spesifiknya, monster itu tampak seperti seekor kadal raksasa dengan baju-mesin di lengan, kaki, serta punggungnya. Al'astair dapat melihat lambang Accretia Empire terpatri di bagian-bagian tertentu.

"…Assassin Builder…"

"Itu tipe A, kan? Tipe A, kan…?" tanya Felicia dengan suara bergetar. Ia mundur kebelakang Wine dan memegang erat lengan baju Warlock itu.

"…pemindaiku mengatakan itu tipe X.."

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!" sergah Felicia segera, di matanya tergambar ketakutan.

Assassin Builder itu dengan cepat menyadari ada beberapa Corite didekatnya. Ia berputar menghadap Al'astair, Wine, dan Felicia.

"Hei… yang ada didekat kakinya itu…"

Samar-samar, mereka bertiga dapat melihat di dekat kaki monster itu ada beberapa buah gumpalan.

Gumpalan yang dibungkus baju.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Felicia berteriak histeris. Paimon menghilang dan kembali kedalam alamnya, menjatuhkan Passer Beta yang sebelumnya mereka tangkap.

"Fel! Felis! Tenang, Fel!" seru Wine seraya mengguncang-guncang bahu Feliscia. Assassin Builder itu berjalan dengan langkah amat lebar menuju mereka bertiga.

"Constrict!" seru Al'astair seraya meng'ikat' Assassin Builder itu dengan Force.

"Ayo, kita pergi!" seru Wine. Ia menyimpan Sickle Staffnya kemudian mengangkat Feliscia didepan tubuhnya.

"Al! Tahan dia sebisamu! Kita harus bisa mendekati Guard Tower sebelum dia berhasil mendekat! Sekali kena, kita bertiga akan tamat seperti mereka!"

"Aku tahu! Apa kau bisa menggunakan Entangle untuk hal ini?"

"Tidak, kurasa tidak… Tanganku penuh dengan Felicia…"

Mereka berlari sekuat tenaga menuju 'jembatan' yang menghubungkan Bukit Numerus dengan Hutan Suci. Sialnya, Monster itu masih lebih cepat dari mereka, walau mereka telah menggunakan Force Increase Speed.

"Kau pergilah lewat jembatan. Aku akan memancingnya dan kembali dengan portal." Kata Al'astair.

"Jaga diri, Al."

"Jaga dia, dan berdoalah pada DECEM semoga Builder itu mengejarku."

Mereka berdua berpencar. Sementara Wine berlari keatas bukit sekuat tenaga sambil membawa Felis, Al menembakkan sebuah Primal Shot pada Assassin Builder itu, dan mengikatnya lagi. Setelah beberapa tembakan, Assassin Builder itu mengalihkan pandangannya dari Wine dan Felis, dan mulai mengejar Al'astair.

"Yeah, begini lebih baik." Ujarnya seraya memutar badannya. Ia mengganti senjatanya menjadi sebuah Wind Throwing Knife dan mulai berlari sekuat tenaga. Kecepatan Al bertambah drastis dengan menggunakan Wind Throwing Knife, baju Ranger yang ringan, dan Force Increase Speed.

Tapi Force Increase Speed tidak akan bertahan selamanya. Al'astair harus menggunakan alam disekitarnya untuk melarikan diri dari monster besar dan cepat itu. Seketika ia berlari menuju bukit ditengah Hutan Suci.

"Saat-saat seperti ini, aku kecewa tidak memilih untuk menjadi Hunter" keluhnya pelan seraya terus berlari menuju bukit diatas. Assassin Builder itu terus mengejarnya mengelilingi bukit hingga puncak.

Sialnya, ia tidak bisa menggunakan Constrict karena batasan portal akan kembali aktif dan ia tidak akan pernah bisa menggunakannya kalau ia melakukan sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan pertarungan.

Sesampainya di puncak, batasan itu hampir menghilang, tetapi Assassin Builder itu juga sudah sangat dekat, mungkin hanya 5 meter dari Al'astair.

"Tsch! Sial!" Ia mengeluarkan kotak portal dari penyimpannya, kemudian melemparnya kedepan. Portal itu membongkar dirinya sendiri. Batasan itu akan menghilang satu detik lagi.

Dalam waktu satu detik itu, Assassin Builder itu berhasil mempersempit jarak hingga 1,5 meter dari Al'astair, dan Al'astair melompat ke atas portal.

"AKTIVASI!" serunya dengan sisa kekuatannya.

Cahaya putih yang meraih langit kemudian muncul dari atas portal itu. Tangan mesin Assassin Builder itu kemudian mencapai tempat Al'astair… 0,1 detik setelah ia menghilang kedalam cahaya.

-End of Part II-


End file.
